Disposable absorbent garments such as adult incontinence products, diapers, training pants, swim pants, fitted briefs, feminine hygiene products, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids, such as urine, exuded by the wearer.
In many embodiments, the disposable garments may contain various elastic materials to permit some expansion of the article when necessary and/or to provide a better fit on the wearer. For example, some absorbent garments have been made in the past containing waist elastic members that allow portions of the waist of the article to expand and contract. Absorbent garments have also been made with elastic side panels that allow the garments to expand around the hip and leg of a wearer.
Although the use of various elastics in disposable absorbent garments have provided improved products, further improvements are still needed. For example, when designing training pants, swim pants, and adult incontinence products, some users desire for the disposable absorbent garments to look and feel like underwear. Thus, various attempts have been made in the past to include encircling waistbands. The present disclosure is directed to an absorbent article that has a substantially encircling waistband for providing better fit and comfort as will be described in greater detail below.